


Hot Chocolate and Chill

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hot Chocolate, Jooheon is cute and playful, Winter, soft boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: While it may be cold outside, your boyfriend still has the hots for you. And so being the cheeky boyfriend he is, he suggests a sweet treat for both of you but will you agree?
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Jooheon/You
Kudos: 12
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Hot Chocolate and Chill

It was one of the coldest days of the year so far, with the wind whipping and the flurries slowly beginning. You were so grateful your boyfriend was willing to go out and grab some milk so you could make dinner. While you waited for his return, you started working on the pasta when the door to your shared apartment opened.

“I’m back!” Jooheon declares, before his body shivers a bit. His cheeks were flush, eager to retain heat. You take the milk from him and kiss his cheek.

“Welcome back. Thank you!” You smile, cracking it open to add milk to your alfredo sauce. As you’re stirring it in, Jooheon hugs you from behind, arms gently circling your waist. His face was buried in your neck and you can smell the faint trace of his cologne.

“It’s cold babe. After dinner, how about we hot chocolate and chill?” He whispers sultrily in your ear. At first, the innuendo goes one in and out the other.

“Hot chocolate would be nice.” You reply offhand, thinking about how you have mini marshmallows somewhere.

“And chill. You can’t forget the chill babe.” Jooheon grins, kissing just below your ear. You pause and turn your head to see the small smirk on his lips and the raising of his eyebrows to tell you it clearly meant more than that. 

“Honey~” You whine softly, a small blush on your cheeks.

“I mean a warm drink and chilling with me? Bet I could put you to sleep.” He winks, but quickly throws in the towel once you give him a playful smack on the arm. 

“Okay okay. I’ll just help you with dinner instead.” He pivots, earning another kiss on the cheek. And while you thought it would end there, this was not the last time you heard about hot chocolate and chill.

The flurries continued on throughout the night, making the apartment especially toasty. The morning started with you wrapped up under the fluffy duvet with your sweet boyfriend. Although it was rare, you woke up before him completely asleep. His face was round and despite it being relaxed, you could see the beginning indents of his dimples causing you to giggle. Instinctively, Jooheon pulls you closer to his body and smiles softly.

“Good morning babe.” He greets, voice deep and laden with sleep. You wish him a good morning in return, burying your face in his chest. His hand gently rubs your back making you snuggle into his touch.

“Ready for that hot chocolate and chill now are you?” Jooheon’s eyes open, revealing a bit of mischievousness despite it being first thing in the morning. Rolling your eyes, you hit him with a pillow. 

“Hey people drink hot chocolate in the morning! Why are you hitting me?” He whines playfully as he quickly goes into defence mode and starts tickling you, making laughter and giggles fill the room.

“If you ask me that one more time, I will dump hot chocolate on you.” You threaten, but you both knew it was an empty one.

“The only thing that burns me is the heat of your love! Too hot to handle!” He smirks, causing him to again feel the wrath of your pillow.

Later that day, you were sitting on the sofa wrapping up the end of your favorite tv show. Jooheon eases himself on the sofa, sliding next to you. You feel his eyes on you and so you turn with eyes squinted.

“Yes Honey?” You ask suspiciously.

“Mmmm babe I’m really cold. Wanna be my hot chocolate and heat me up? Hot chocolate and chill?” He asks again, giving you the biggest puppy eyes he knew you couldn’t resist as he softly strokes your hand. Plus he was wearing a white t-shirt coupled with grey sweatpants. With every moment, you felt your resolve crumbling. How were you going to win? Quite simply, you weren’t. 

“Okay babe. I’ll make it, while you find something for us to watch.” You answer and Jooheon’s eyes light up happily, unable to hide his excitement. 

“You got it.” Jooheon salutes as he grabs the remote and starts channel surfing. You head into the kitchen and make two steaming hot mugs along with marshmallows and find your boyfriend waiting for you. He found some random romcom. You take a seat and clink the mugs together and sip the sweet drink as he starts the movie, arm immediately going around your shoulder. Before you know it, you both get absorbed into the movie and the hot chocolate relaxes you both enough that you fall asleep on the movie and each other. Turns out, hot chocolate and chill was pretty chill after all.


End file.
